Coach/Quotes
A list of Coach's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'['Reading CEDA's instructons in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '[With sarcasm] "Report unusual behavior. Barricade your homes. Avoid all contact with infected individuals. Wait for official instructions. Hah! Wait my ass!" :*'Ellis:' Kill all sons-a-bitches. That's my 'fficial instructions! *'[ 'Killing an infected in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ]' "This used to be a ''nice neighborhood!" *[ Stopping for a break at the stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '"Who the hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of goddamn stairs?" **'Nick: '"Come on, Coach... Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate!" *[ ''Looking at the fleeing helicopters in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Thought they supposed to be savin' our asses?" General * "Alright, let's put on our game faces. They're comin'!" * "Goddammt, I knew I shoulda lost some weight." * "Alright everybody, you are giving 110%." * "Man, this is about to get all Baghdad and shit..." * "That was some epic shit right there." Commands ''These are derived from the PC commands when using the '''Z, X''', or '''C keys.'' Yes "Fo' sure." No Look Argh "Damn!" "Goddammit!" "What the f-" "Ngahhhh!" Taunt Follow Me Lead the Way Ready Thank you Good Job Negative responses * "You try that shit on me and you'll be wishin' your momma never met ya father." * "You try that shit on me and I will send you to Heaven right now." Health related * ''[ When there's only two Survivors left '''] "Stay close, we're a party of two." * [' ''When low on health '''] "Crazy sons' bitches messin' me up!" * "*Various spluttering sounds*" *'[' When being revived ']' "They oughta name a school after me for this shit." *"Alright, thanks." *'[' Being revived with the Defibrillator' ]' "Aw hell, I'm back here." *"Please tell me you didn't do mouth to mouth..." *"Glad I didn't go toward the light." *'[' When picking up Pills' ]' "I know one thing: I'm grabbin' pills!" *"Got the pills!" *'[' When reviving someone ']' "Keep it up. C'mon, keep it up, keep it up. You gonna make it." *'[' When in critical need of healing ']' "Come on... Put it together, man... You gonna make it through this shit..." *"It hurts...but it ain't nothing." *'[' When on black and white ]''' "Come on man. You can make it through this shit!" *[' ''When giving pain pills ]''' "You make sure you use this now." *[' ''While incapacitated ]''' "Get your asses over here and help me!" *[' ''Reviving someone on their last down ]' "Man, you look like one of those dudes in a drivin' school film. This may be it for you." *"I don't mean to be pickin' on ya, but ya'll look like shit." '' *''"You gonna be all - Nah, nah, I can't lie to you. You go down again, and that's it."'' *[' ''When healing another Survivor ]''' "Hold still. I'mma heal yo ass!" * "I hope this makes you feel better. Ain't sure what I'm doin'." * "Stop squirming, I'm gonna heal ya." *[' ''When picking up Rochelle shortly after she already went down ]' "AGAIN!?" * '''Rochelle: '[In a weak and breaking voice] "Again..." : *['' Rochelle dies leaving Coach alone '']' "Ahh no, baby girl, now I'm all alone." *'[ Ellis dies ''] "Goodbye Ellis, you'll be missed." *"I'll miss your goofy ass." *'''[ While healing himself ] "Shit, I need to heal my ass." *"Healing." *"Cover me for a sec, I gotta heal." *[ When low on health and Ellis is telling a story ] "WE'RE NOT GONNA SET UP CAMP FOR YOU!" *[ Inside the Rescue Closet '''] "Need some help! Can't get myself out of here!" *'[' When hanging off a ledge ]''' "Dammit, I knew I shoulda' lost weight!" *[ When taking Pills'' ] "That'll keep it tight!" Weapon related *'[' When he picks some incendiary ammo ]''' "Boo-yeah!" *"Lets burn some shit UP!" *[' ''When deploying incendiary ammo ]''' "Everyone, grab some incenderary ammo!" *[' ''When he is going to throw a molotov or a pipe bomb ]''' "Fire in the hoooole!" *"Gr'naade!" *" All right now, let's blow some shit up." *[' ''Reloading after taking heavy damage ]''' "Re-goddamn-loading!" *"I tell ya, it's gonna be raining zombie pieces." *"Hey boy. Pow! Some bitches gonna get sniped." *[ After picking up a magnum ] "This here will mess some shit up!" *[' ''After picking up a hunting rifle' ]' "I'mma smoke a Smoker with this thing." *'[' Picking up a Cricket Bat' ]' "I'm gonna paddle the shit outta something." Infected related *'[''' Upon spotting a Tank ] "I'm gonna beat that Tank's ass!" *"Ohhh shit! Tank!" *"SHOOT THAT BIG MUTHA!" *"Holy shit, what is that?!" *"Holy shit! What is that?! Some...super-ass zombie!?" *[ ''Upon being attacked by a Tank while incapacitated '']' "In case you all didn't see it, I got a Tank on me!" *'[' ''When constricted ]' "[''Raspy] Get this motherfu- [Coughs] off me!" *[ When a Spitter is about to spit'' ] '''"Burning shit comin'!" *['' When a Spitter is around'' ]' "That fat spittin' bitch is around." *"I hear that fat woman." *"Crazy woman!" *'['' When a Smoker is around'' ]' "Sounds like one of them Smoker bitches." *'[ When a Hunter is around ''] "Punk-ass Hunter around." *'[ 'When a Witch is around ']' "Ya'll hear, get ready to toss that bitch." *"Quiet everybody, I hear a bitch." *"That cryin' girl's around here." *"What is that, crying?!" *"Rochelle, that ain't you crying, right?" *"I'll give her somethin' to cry about!" *'''[ When LS is clicked with reticle on Witch'' ] "Witch!" *'[''' When LS is clicked with reticle on Witch'' ] "Bitch!" *'[''' When LS is clicked with reticle on Witch'' ] "I see that bitch!" *'[''' When pummeled by a Charger ]'' ''"Charger! SHOOT!" *"Don't stand there, kill this thing!" *"Charger's pounding me into the ground!" *"This things beating my ass!" *"Shoot the Charger!" *"This Charger's pounding me!" *"Shoot this damn Charger!" *"Goddamn, one of ya'll gotta shoot this thing!" *[ When seeing Jimmy Gibbs Junior'' ]''' "Heyyy! Jimmy Gibbs!" *"Forgive us, Jimmy, but we need your car." *"Sorry about this, Mr. Gibbs!" *[ When seeing a Riot Infected ] '"That zombie's got armor! I want armor!" *"That dang zombie is bulletproof!" *[ When a Jockey is riding him '''] "Ellis, is that you? What the hell!?" *"Ellis, is that you on my back!?" *"It ain't right for a man to be ridden like that." *"Oh lord no, Jockey on me!" *"Hey! In case you didn't see it, I got a Jockey on my back!" *'[' When Ellis kills a Special Infected ]''' "Nice shot, young un'. *[ When Rochelle kills a Special Infected '''] You on it!" *'[' When hearing a Jockey ] "One of those leapin'-on-your-back bitches is around." *"I hear one of those Jockeys. If I see it, I'm gonna shoot the shit out of it!" '''[ When seeing a Boomer during the Dead Center Campaign'' ]' "Rolly-polly!" '['' After startling the Witch'' ]''' "SWEET JESUS!" Level Specific Dead Center *[' ''Unused ]' "How they HELL did they capture this thing already?" *"Oh man, look at that thing in there." '[ When the chopper leaves without them at the beginning of Dead Center ]''' "HEYYY! COME BACK! COME-Ahh, he ain't comin' back." *"Ain't been called nothin' but Coach for a long time." : '''Ellis: "That chopper looks like it's headin over to the evac station at the mall." : Coach: "Gotta agree. Let's grab a weapon and head to the mall." [ ''At the beginning of the Atrium Finale ]' "Oh, hey! Jimmy Gibbs!" :'Nick''' "I'm getting sick of looking at this guy's face." :Coach: '"Well trust me - in these parts, he's as famous as....Elvis. Or the president." :'Nick: '"Really. 'Cause he looks like an asshole." :'Coach: '''"Get yo' ass movin', Nick." *[ First encountering the Infected '''] "Jumping Jehosaphat! What are these things?!" *"Thank Jesus, this one's still on. I ain't walkin' down thirty flights of stairs." *'[ '''Upon entering the gunshop '] "Paydirt!" '''OR "Now these here are a lot of guns." *"Nick, don't give me that look. Cola and nuts might be this man's last meal. We can't deny him that. We get him his snacks, he helps us. I'm good with it." *"Cola and nuts? Could go for some myself. Better not be diet Cola. Because that I will not do." *"I have never killed zombies on a snack run, but today is a day of firsts. If you don't mind us using your guns to do it, we're good to go." *"Finally something that makes sense to me. A man and his snacks. We'll hook ya up. Just don't forget to take care of us." *"Okay, I've got the crazy man's Cola!" *"People call me Coach. And I LIVE here." *"What the heck is that chopper doing?" *"I don't think you're supposed to use an elevator when the buildin's on fire." *"All right, I got the crazy man's Cola! Let's go!" *"Hmm. About time a store gives a man a haircut while he buys himself some pants." *"Poor food court never stood a chance..." '''[ At the beginning of The Mall ]' "Everybody, gather 'round. Let's pray. Dear Lord, see us safely through our time of trial in this mall. And please Lord...let the food court be okay." : '''Rochelle/Ellis:' Laughing ''"Amen." : [''Alternative Dialog] :: Rochelle: '''"Lord, have mercy on Coach and spare the food court!" The Passing '''The Riverbank *"Anyone see the wedding cake?" Nick: '"Coach, no time for cake." '['''Alternate Line]' '''Ellis': "No, but if I do, I'll holler." *'[' In response to Nick saying he's seen a bride like this before ']' "Man, I hope we don't see a Tank in a tuxedo." *"Dear Lord, why did I ever leave Savannah?" *'[ 'During The Wedding ]''' Damn! This wedding didn't end well!" *[ When scouting the wedding area '''] "Bride, wedding, there's gotta be a cake here somewhere..." *'[' Upon seeing the tent with guns ]''' "Guns in the tent! Dang, but no cake!" *[' ''After startling the bride Witch ]''' "Ugly bride's chasing me! Ugly bride's chasing me!" *[' ''When Ellis is having trouble speaking to Zoey ]''' "You been killing zombies for the better part of two days, boy. You can talk to a girl." '''Zoey: "Your going to need to get to the other side of the bridge, we can help you there." "Ok, the boy says thank you." The Underground *'[' Upon seeing the Midnight Riders' bus ]''' "Man, I think I just saw...nah." *[' ''Teasing Nick in the Sewer ] '"Hey Nick, try and keep your head above water. Don't trip, Nick [''Laughs]." * "I must be dreaming." * "Easy now... Don't be playin' on this board." * Singing "...suitcase filled with pistols and money" * ''[' In response to Ellis beginning a story because Rochelle accidentally encouraged it ']' ''"I swear, you let your guard down for one second we all pay the price." '''The Port' *'[' Going down the elevator '] '"Ellis, keep your mind on the cans, not the girl." *[' Going down the elevator ']'' "Alright, no playing around. Get the gas cans and go!" *[' ''After Louis makes a kill ]' "Louis in the house." Dark Carnival The Highway *"Whispering Oaks! Shit, I used to go there as a kid!" : '''Nick: "'Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." *"Ellis, that was some good driving." *"Look at those lights to the left! They're having a party!" *"Well now, if we're picking directions, I say head towards the spinning lights." *"Ain't no way to drive around this mess, let's walk it." *"One place is as good as the next when you're dead." *"Ah hell, those lights are an amusement park!" *"Jesus Christ, that's a Ferris wheel lit up." *"Let's head to the amusement park, ain't like we have anywhere else to go." *"Looks like people were heading towards Whispering Oaks." *"We ain't the only ones that thought to take this short-cut." *"Hm. Lights on, but nobody's home." *"Well, nobody but the zombies." *"We gotta cross the valley." *"Laughing It's not funny. You could really hurt yo--''harder'' Nah, it is funny!" *"Whao, watch that first step, baby." The Fairgrounds *"Look, let's just find the corndog stand and hold out there." '''[ Upon seeing a cotton candy stall in Dark Carnival' ]' "Cotton candy, the wise pharaoh of food, sittin' a top the food pyramid, passing judgment on all the lesser foods." [''' ''Upon seeing the stalls in the Dark Carnival'' ]' "Elephant ears, funnel cakes, corndogs; man these signs are bringing back some mermories." *"I find a Burger Tank in this place and I'mma be a one-man cheeseburger apocalypse." *"I was a lil' peanut riding these. This here was my favorite." *"That peanut's got crazy eyes. They FOLLOW you." *"Hey, hey, man...can't go down the slide without your sack." *'[ Upon reaching the switch to the gate'' ] '''"Alright, this is gonna open the gate and what the hell else?" '''Nick: "You know what I think its gonna activate everything else around here." '''[ Upon seeing the height requirement at the carousel'' ] "'''You must be this tall to ride. Well least there won't be no Jockeys in there." : '''Nick: "Nope. Just lots and lots of Tanks." *"You must be this tall to ride. Sorry, Ellis." *"Man, I loved this place as a kid." *"Come on, get into the Tunnel of Love." *'[ 'Upon seeing the Safe House in the Tunnel of Love ]''' "Get yo' ass in the Tunnel of Love!" '''Nick: "Tunnel of Love, Jesus Christ!" The Coaster * "Hey. No smoochin', y'all." * "Well, looks like we're going through the Tunnel of Love, people. Stay close to me." : Nick: "I'd think I like to clarify what constitutes 'close'." * [' ''In the Tunnel of Love '] "Back in the day, I had some POSTERS that would look good in this light." * '[' ''Walking through the Tunnel of Love ]''' "I don't remember the Tunnel of Love bein' this LONG. I musta had something else on my mind." * "Hm. Shit. First time I ever couldn't wait to get out of the Tunnel of Love." * "Running the Screaming Oak...now don't that beat all..." * "This is some crazy ass world we live in now." * "No, this ain't gonna be cool. You ain't right in the head boy." * "Through the bumper cars!" The Barns * "We got to get into the stadium." * "There's the Peach Bowl!" * "I hear somethin' go on in there!" * "If we can get on the monorail, we can jump the fence." * "We need to get on the monorail." * "Everybody go, go, go. Onto the monorail." * "Into the dumpster." * "Rochelle, you gotta find another window, this here is the men's room." The Concert *[ The beginning at the Safe House'' ]' "Alright, heres the plan. Y'all know the Midnight Riders? They're gonna save us." *'Ellis: "I hate to break it to ya Coach, but I don't think they're actually here." *'Coach': "We'll set off their finale and the chopper gotta know something's up. And nobody, and I mean NOBODY has the bigger light show than the Midnight Riders." *'Nick': "Coach, that is the stupidest idea I've ever agreed with." *'Coach': "Alright then, everybody grab a weapon and let's move!" * "There's the stage." *"Lip-syncing old ass bitches, they got a tape back here." *"Well ain't this a bitch, they got a tape for their music. To think I used to like these guys." *'Nick: '"Sorry to break it to you Coach, but your heroes lip-sync. There's a tape back here labeled 'Finale'." :*'Coach: '"No, they're just saving their voices for the studio, Nick. That's SMART." * '''[ When standing in front of the microphone with a guitar at the Finale'' ] 'Every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around, na na na na na na na na! Gotta reach for the top, stay on the mountain, na na na na na na na na! * "I forget how much I love this song!" Swamp Fever * '[ ''Reading the sign at the start of The Swamp ] "No CEDA, no military, stay out..." *[ ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ''] "Put it all out there." *''When the fishing boat arrives in [[The Plantation|The Plantation ]]' "*Repeatedly blows sports whistle*" *'[ Upon seeing the Plane Wreckage'' ]''' "Nick, you sure you didn't kill this pilot too?" * "Better not be any goddamn instant mud people, just add water." * "Nick, we're goin into a swamp filled with zombies. Y'all want me to lie to ya?" * "I normally stay the hell away from swamps on principle. You remember that movie with that golfer that got his hand ate by a gator? That shit's real." * "Ellis, it's just a boat." Hard Rain Milltown * "Look here, the gas station's right across the street. We coulda already been there and back by now. Come on." * "What gun bag? ...Oh, fu-- Tell me we didn't forget the guns!" * "ME? I told Nick to grab the guns!" * "We should be in and out here. Get the gas, get back to shore, signal Virgil with the flare gun in the gun bag. Then we just, uh... um... Aw, HELL. Tell me SOMEONE brought the GUN BAG." * "Next gas two miles. Hope Virgil likes waitin', 'cause it looks we're goin' for a walk." * "Let's head to this Ducatel diesel." * "Alright, quit whinin'. We just gotta hike to this Duke-atel diesel." * "It's startin' to rain." * "First the plague, now the flood. I feel like I should be buildin' an ark." * "That's a nasty damn wreck." * "Don't think we got much choice in the matter. * "He's good people" * "Don't jinx us, Nick." * "Shit. All these zombies should help you swallow." * "Man, I sure wish the Burger Tank was open." * "I could go for a BBQ bacon burger." : "And a large order of fries, and..." : "...an orange soda with no ice, and a..." : "...piece of hot apple pie." * "Storms come up fast, but we should make it." * "Let's head to the sugar mill." The Sugar Mill * "I am not dying in a goddamn sugar mill." * "Hurry up, people. We don't wanna get stuck out here in a storm." * "If this rain really comes, we gonna get washed away." * "We already got plague. Maybe the Lord'll let us slide on the flood." * "A whole lotta damn Witches up in this place." * "All these pale-assed crazy ladies are gettin' on my last nerve." * "Maybe the rain's bringin' them out." * "What the hell do THEY got to cry about? We're the ones getting attacked." * "Through the cane field!" * "Close the door and we can bust the cans outta this locker." * "So we gotta get past the sugar mill." * "Bitches every ten feet in this goddamn place." * "Dang. Bitches must like sugar." * "Goddammit, what with all these Witches." Mill Escape * "Alright, people. Everybody got a can?" * "Let's head back to the boat." * "Getting' back to the boat ain't gonna be as easy as gettin' here." * "I told ya these storms come up quick." Return to Town * "The boat ain't far. One last push and we're outta here." * "Keep to high ground!" Town Escape * "I have NEVER been so happy to see a Burger Tank! And believe me, I have been HAPPY to see some Burger Tanks!" * "If we fire up the Burger Tank sign, Virgil might see it." * "Burger Tank! Oh, we made it!" * "Better not be any goddamn instant mud people, just add water." * "Man, I ain't ever gonna be dry." The Parish The Waterfront * "Thanks, Virgil. You stay safe, brother." * "We made it REAL damn far, people. I'm proud of you. Now let's just cross that last mile." * "We BEEN through hell getting here. Now we're at the last mile. Let's make this COUNT." * "They're still flying jets!" The Park *[ After reading graffiti about CEDA ] "Where is CEDA? Zombified. '['Alternate Line]' "Good question. Where in the hell is CEDA? Cause I'd like to shoot some of their asses." * "How does bein' so right feel, Nick?" * "These ain't zombies. Somebody's been shootin' people." * "I don't know shit. We gonna keep movin'." * "Warning alarm will sound if door is opened upon clearance from tower." * "Alarm's gonna sound when we open the door." * "Through the bus station!" The Cemetery * "Army abandoned this neighborhood." * "Zombies didn't bring down that chopper." * "There was some kinda war goin on out here." * "Everyone into the sewer." * "Nick! Good news - we're going down into this sewer." *"Man Nick, you picked a bad day to wear your white suit."' ' :'Nick:' "Tell me about it..." * "Alarms everywhere, people. Watch yourselves!" * "WOULD YOU STOP SHOOTIN' THE GODDAMN CARS?!" * '[ When the jets blows up the freeway ] ''"MOTHERFU-" * "Alright. Shit. Nobody panic. We gonna head down and find another way up onto the bridge." The Quarter * "Man, they're lighting up this whole place. We gotta get to the bridge." * "STOP BOMBING US." * "Shit. Damn, that one was close!" * "There's a safe room in it!" The Bridge *'[' Upon contacting the military via the radio on The Bridge ]''' '''Military: "Bridge, are you immune?" ** Coach: "We are NOT infected." ** Military: "Negative Bridge, are you IMMUNE? Have you encountered the Infected?" ** Coach: "Encountered? Boy, I am covered in zombie blood and puke and eyeballs and twenty other parts I don't even recognize. We are immune as SHIT!" *'[' Upon reaching the beginning of The Lift Bridge(?) ]''' "Oh yeah...our goal is right next to the bridge! '''ON THE OTHER MOTHER EFFIN' SIDE OF THE WATER!" * [ 'At the beginning of the bridge '] "Alrightalright. We gonna stroll across that bridge, and the army's gonna take care of us." *'Nick:' "Or they're gonna line us up against the wall and shoot us." *'Coach:' "Well you free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." *'Nick:' "Okay, alright, lets go." * "Those sound like soldiers! Somebody talk to 'em." * "Somebody pick up the radio." * "We gotta lower that drawbridge." * "You want to TEST me? I been through HELL to get to here! You are NOT the one to take me down!" * "I walked through a WORLD OF SHIT to get here! I am not gonna die now! I am NOT gonna DIE NOW!" Misc * ['' When seeing a riot zombie ]: "That zombie's got armor. I WANT ARMOR!" * '''[ ''Reading the sign at the start of The Parish ] '"Infected detected, no shit." *[ Reading a sign, laughing'' ] '"Form orderly line." Friendly Fire * '[ When shot ]''' "Yo! Stop shooting me, alright!?" * "Will you cut that shit out!" * "Cut that shit out!" * "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME'!?!" * "Lets not start shooting each other now, okay?" * "Shoot me again, and you gonna be meetin' your maker right soon." * "Do that again and I'll come back on you." * "Boy, quit pointing that thing on my way." * "Y'all gotta stop shootin' me." * "There's gonna be some biblical shit happening to you if you do that again." * "Let's not all start shootin' each other now." * "Are you outta your mind shootin' at me?" * "Work as a team, people. Work as a team." * '[' ''When shot by Rochelle ]' "Girl, you gotta learn to shoot." * "Little sister. You'll have to learn to shoot." * '[ When shot by Nick ]''' "Nicolas, I thought you knew how to use a gun." * "I'm trying to tell you, shooting each other is not helping each other." * "Shootin' me? That's some crazy shit." * "I swear to God you can't shoot worth shit!" * "Come on now! Let's put some effort into this!" * "Come on now, seriously!" Scavenge *['' At the beginning of a Scavenge map ''] "Haul ass and get gas!" *"Let's GO! Find the gas cans!" *[ When the Survivors win ]' "YEEEAH!" Uncategorized * '[' ''When car alarm starts ]''' "Game on, ladies..." *[ ''Randomly said when being controlled by a bot and Nick says "Let's go! Let's go! ''] '"F'sho! F'sho!" [''Chuckle] * "Chicken ain't nothing but a bird." * "Rochelle, you gotta find another window. This here is the men's room." * "I wonder if they got dinner cookin'?" * "Oh you know we'll be here. We ain't got any other pressin' engagements." * "Man, I sure wish the Burger Tank was open." * "I knew Burger Tank wouldn't let us down." * "Hide? Pussies." * "All right, you MENTIONED pancakes, but it wasn't really ABOUT them, was it?" * "Nick, get your OCD-smelling ass in the chopper!" * "Hey, Nick, you smell THAT? That's the smell of Coach gettin' mad." * "Dollars to donuts, that chopper's headin' to the mall across town." * "Are we gonna put up tents and shit, or keep movin'?" Category:Left 4 Dead 2